


Benson's Rebirth

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Olivia needs to regain the power she surrendered.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Kim Greylek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Benson's Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> for astrid ovalles

Kim barely looked up when the office door opened. All she needed was a glance over her shoulder to see that it was Olivia Benson, so she went back to packing her things.

“Detective. I was just on my way out. Do you want to grab a--”

She started to turn, but Olivia’s hand landed heavy on her shoulder, pushed her back toward the desk. Kim braced her hands on the desk, fingers steepled. She gasped in surprise. Olivia pressed hard against her, pinned her to the desk with her hips. Kim couldn’t catch her breath. “Detective...” The hand on her shoulder snapped to her throat, held tight, squeezed. Kim’s lips parted in surprise.

“Don’t speak,” Olivia growled in her ear. “Don’t say a fucking word. You don’t get to speak unless I tell you to. Nod if you understand.”

Kim nodded.

Olivia moved her free hand to the desk and knocked three times. She paused. Knocked three more times.

“Understand?” Olivia asked.

Safe word, Kim realized, and nodded.

“Good girl.”

Olivia kicked Kim’s feet apart. She almost stumbled, her high heels making her ankle twist. She pushed her hands flat on the desk to keep from falling. Her legs felt like rubber. Olivia’s weight against her was the only thing keeping her up. The edge of the desk was sharp against her hip. Olivia put her free hand on the back of Kim’s head and began tugging at the tight bun so hard that Kim’s head was pulled back as she worked the hair free.

“So fucking buttoned-up.” Olivia didn’t sound like herself. Her growl was primal, animal, and Kim found that every word made her shudder in a way she didn’t recognize. Olivia was still clutching her throat, making it hard to breathe, but every now and then the grip relaxed just enough for her to suck in some air. Her face burned as her hair was finally released.

“Are you going to be my whore tonight, Greylek?”

Kim grunted and pressed back against Olivia, grinding against her.

Olivia released her throat and smacked her hard across the face. “I asked you a fucking question. You are supposed to answer me. Are you going to be my whore?”

“Yes!” Kim said, louder than she intended. The blinds were mostly closed, the building was mostly empty, but someone might see. Someone might hear.

Olivia reached down and tugged Kim’s skirt up. Kim started to turn, but Olivia pushed her again, this time pushing her flat onto the desk. Her skirt was around her waist. She closed her eyes as Olivia shoved her underwear down. Her legs were too far apart, so with a growl of frustration, Olivia tugged, ripped, and left them dangling. The back of Olivia’s hand skimmed the inside of Kim’s thigh, grazed her pussy, and then suddenly slapped it. 

Kim couldn’t help it; she yelped. In pain, in surprise, and then she yelped again when Olivia slapped her harder.

“No. No. You’ll be quiet.”

Kim bit her bottom lip hard, worried she might make it bleed before this encounter was done, but she managed to keep the moan contained. Her hands trembled, her entire body was shaking with it. 

And then Olivia stepped away. 

The room’s air felt cold on her pussy, proof she was totally exposed to the room. She started to sit up--

“Stay. Down.”

Kim obeyed.

“Don’t move.”

Kim squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted this. She’d never thought about this, or dreamed it, or fantasized about any part of this, but she wanted it. To have that desire given and then taken away was cruel. She squirmed, her nipples rubbing sensitively against her bra. She wanted it off, wanted Olivia’s mouth on them, but she didn’t dare move for fear of ending this early.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kim’s voice was hoarse. 

“Then say it.”

“I want you to fuck me, ma’am.”

“How?”

“However you want.” The words came easily. She didn’t have to think. “I’m yours, I’m yours, all yours, please.”

Olivia pressed against her again. This time she had something in her hand. She pressed the cold, blunt end of it against Kim’s pussy, and Kim jerked in surprise.

“Do you want this in you?”

“Yes, I want it,” Kim moaned.

Olivia grabbed a handful of Kim’s hair, twisted, tugged, and Kim’s back arched in response. She parted her lips in a silent howl, and her fingernails curled on the desk. 

The object pushed inside her. She was mortified that she didn’t know what it was, loved that she didn’t know what it was, free to believe it was some part of Olivia’s body that she kept hidden. Olivia pushed it inside, twisted, withdrew. She pushed in again, deeper, and Kim bared her teeth. She was so wet, and Olivia’s toy slid in easier with each thrust, but she pushed harder, shoving, pounding her against the desk, her free hand tightening the grip on Kim’s hair.

“Fuck me!” Kim cried out, momentarily forgetting the rules of the game.

Olivia let go of her hair, pulled the toy out, and stepped back. Kim cried out. “No!”

“What did I tell you?” 

Olivia came back. She slapped her hand hard across Kim’s ass. The crack of it echoed, and Kim tensed at the strike. The sting was just building up when Olivia spanked her again in the same spot. A third smack, fourth, and then two more on the other cheek. Her ass burned, the sting extending down her thighs and making her pussy feel electric.

“Six letters without permission. Are you going to say any more?”

“No...”

Two more smacks, one on each cheek, and Kim bit off her cry of shock. There were tears in her eyes. But you asked me a fucking question. 

“Are you going to say any more?”

Kim shook her head. Olivia grabbed her hair again, and then the toy was inside her. Kim arched her back and pressed into each thrust. 

“So wet for me, little whore,” Olivia grunted with each forward thrust. “You can say my name when you come. Only then. That’s the only word you’re allowed to say. Do you understand?”

Kim’s teeth dug into her bottom lip. She nodded, which pulled her tangled hair against Olivia’s fingers. She wanted to touch her clit, needed to rub herself, but she didn’t dare invoke another spanking. She pushed back against the toy and tried to come with that alone. Olivia was fucking her harder now, she was right on the edge, she just needed a little more. She wanted to plead for it but her voice died in her throat. 

The toy was pulled out of her. She felt hollow and then heard the sound of kissing, smacking. She looked over her shoulder to see Olivia sucking the tip of a dildo. Where did she get that? she wondered. Did she bring it with her? How long--

Olivia looked at her, and Kim faced forward, biting down on an apology which would only get her punished again. She closed her eyes as the dildo was dropped onto the desk next to her. It rolled noisily. Olivia pressed against her again, put her hand back between her legs, and then pressed her fingers against Kim’s folds. She held them there, not moving, and Kim tensed. She could hear the clock ticking on the wall. Her toes curled in her shoes. 

And then, just when she thought she would collapse from the want, Olivia pushed the middle two fingers into her. Kim sat up only to be pushed back down. She kept her cheek on the desk, eyes closed, and reached up to grab the far end of the desk. Olivia wrapped her fingers around Kim’s waistband and held tight as she began fucking her other hand into Kim. Faster, harder, making the desk jerk with each forward thrust. She had all four fingers inside of her, and she was using the handful of skirt to pull Kim toward her even as her hand pumped forward.

“Come for me,” Olivia demanded.

“Olivia!” Kim cried as she did as she was told, coming on Olivia’s hand, her entire body tingling numbly with the force of it until stars danced behind her eyes. 

Olivia kept fucking her, fingers brushing over-sensitive skin in a way that almost felt painful in the wake of so much pleasure, but she never wanted it to stop. She twitched and squirmed and moaned low in her throat in the wake of the best orgasm she’d had in a long time. Her hair was a tangled mess, her panties and hose ripped and hanging in tatters around her hips, and everything from her waist to her knees was sore in one way or another. 

“Olivia...” she said again, risking punishment, but nothing came. She glanced over her shoulder, brushed her hair out of her face, and watched Olivia’s back as she went around the corner and out of sight. 

Kim straightened up, smoothed her hands over her clothes, and made a half-hearted attempt to fix her hair. She saw the dildo lying on the desk, glistening in the light coming in through the windows that looked out over the building next door. How many people had seen... never mind. She didn’t care. She picked up the dildo and turned it over in her hands. 

She smiled and slipped it into her pocket, a memento of something she doubted would ever happen again. But if it did, she intended to be ready.


End file.
